Dark Queen Rising
by ingrid-matthews
Summary: An AU told in drabbles. A different Dark threat and a Jedi on a desperate search. UPDATED 6.15 with Chapter Four
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Queen Rising  
Fandom: Star Wars - Episodes 1-111  
Genre: Alternate Timeline/Universe - Drabbles  
Summary: An alternate Sith plan and the hunt begins. An AU SW story told in drabbles (100 word segments.)  
Warning: Disturbing content, bound to get worse.

0o0o

"A Slip of the Saber"

Sith had a saying for it -- _a slip of the saber_ -- that moment the apprentice turned on the master, beginning and ending the glorious Dark cycle yet again.

Not good for morale perhaps, but it had its own perfect symmetrical balance, something the Jedi lacked.

Palpatine wasn't ready for it, then again, no Master ever is. When the saber touched his heart, he tried to laugh through the bubbling blood.

"Well done," he gurgled as he fell, but his apprentice wasn't impressed.

"You always talked too much," Amidala said distastefully, flicking the saber shut. "At least I'll enjoy the silence."

0o0o

"One Sign ... and Another"

She gave birth without help or drugs, screaming in defiance and rage against the pain that felt like she was being ripped in half.

Wildly, she thought about killing the creature that was causing her so much pain, but her ambition persevered and pulling the bloody child from between her legs, she held it high in triumph.

But the pain didn't stop. She gasped in agony as yet another child slipped from her body and Amidala couldn't believe her luck.

_Twins_.

Two, not one, to choose from. Two weapons in hand and oh Darkness, she thought, you are great indeed.

0o0o

"Hindsight"

Obi-Wan had taken to calling it, in his own dry way, _a new low, even for Sith_. Anakin wanted to kill him every time he said it, but Obi-Wan was only speaking the truth.

He had been the Chosen One, hadn't he?

Chosen by _her_ to breed the next generation of Sith. Bitterly, Anakin wondered if Palpatine had approved her plan. He wondered if he and Obi-Wan would survive this hunt, searching star to star, or die.

He wondered if he could endure another minute without knowing the fate of his child.

_Hold on, precious one. Your father is coming._

0o0o0o

more to follow ...

Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dark Queen Rising (IV-VI)  
Fandom: Star Wars - Episodes 1-111  
Genre: Alternate Timeline/Universe - Drabbles  
Summary: An alternate Sith plan and the hunt begins. An AU SW story told in drabbles (100 word segments.)  
Warning: Disturbing content, bound to get worse.

IV.

Amidala's fortress on Telia was serviced by Nemodians; faithful, frightened and expendable.

There was a human wet nurse for the twins and when she was no longer needed, a Nemodian nanny took her place, getting rid of the body as neatly as putting away a spoon.

One day, while feeding Luke, the nanny tried to coerce him into eating something he didn't like. A scream of 'NO!" and the fork went flying, its sharp prongs embedding in a far wall.

Amidala handed the fork back to Luke, smiling. "Try again, darling," she instructed, aiming it at his nurse.

Luke grinned.

V.

Three years later and no sign, except for dreams.

Dreams of Padme's sweet smiles, melting into flames as the Jedi temple burned and she fled into the night, taking his heart and hopes with her. Anakin always awoke covered in sweat, his precognition failing him even as Obi-Wan implored him to relax, to let go of his emotions, to let the Force return naturally.

"To hells with The Force!"Anakin screamed at him, before collapsing in grief.

Sighing, Obi-Wan only held him close. "I'd agree, except there is nothing else," he whispered into Anakin's hair.

It being the truth only made it worse.

VI.

Luke and Leia sparred as soon as they could walk, always under Amidala's careful eye.

Both had been instructed to touch the tip of a low-powered lightsaber and the subsequent injury made an impression neither one would ever forget. The boy was the angrier of the two, but the sister cannier and Amidala's predictions changed from day to day, watching as they fought.

_The boy will win, his potential rage is too great_ to _the girl will triumph, she is duplicitous and smarter _to thinking it was a shame she couldn't have two apprentices.

But that was never an option.

more to follow ...

Reviews welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Queen Rising (VII-IX)  
Fandom: Star Wars - Episodes 1-111  
Genre: Alternate Timeline/Universe - Drabbles  
Summary: An alternate Sith plan and the hunt begins. An AU SW story told in drabbles (100 word segments.)  
Warning: Disturbing content, bound to get worse.

0o0o

VII.

At seven, they discovered their mental bond.

Mostly by accident, on a cold night when Leia crawled into her brother's narrow bed, ostensibly for warmth.

But somehow Luke knew it was more than that and pressing his forehead to his sister's, he felt the residual pain of that afternoon's reprimands. He startled, then calmed, as the light of discovery was reflected back at him in Leia's eyes.

It was like breathing then, hearing her voice in his mind.

_I don't think we should tell Mother about this,_ he said, not aloud, but Leia's response came quickly enough.

_No, we shouldn't._

0o0o

VIII.

This was the year Anakin felt a whisper of Force kinship across infinity. A childish touch through the darkness and when he took the controls of his and Obi-Wan's battered ship, he didn't falter.

"You have something," Obi-Wan observed, his tired eyes brightening for the first time in years.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, as if on autopilot, his knuckles white as he flew. "There," he whispered as an Outer Rim system slowly came into view. "That's it."

"Telia," Obi-Wan breathed and carefully, he pulled Anakin's hand away from the board. He squeezed the cold fingers. "Now we tread like Jedi."

0o0o

IX.

They were only allowed to look out the window for a moment, but it was long enough.

The sky over Telia was bright with the lights of war. Both children strained to see more, but were eventually pulled away by their guards and tucked into a bunker by a shivering nanny, the seventh one in as many years.

"To sleep, to sleep," she ordered, her voice trembling and they pretended to obey.

Later, as the air around them calmed, Luke touched his sister's hand: _I'm afraid._

_I am too,_ she replied.

It was the first lie she ever told him.

0o0o

more to follow ...

Reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dark Queen Rising (VIII-X)  
Fandom: Star Wars - Episodes 1-111  
Genre: Alternate Timeline/Universe - Drabbles  
Summary: An alternate Sith plan and the hunt begins. An AU SW story told in drabbles (100 word segments.)  
Warning: Disturbing content, bound to get worse.

0o0o

VIII.

Anakin surrendered the moment Amidala threatened to kill his child.

Serenely, he peered at her from behind a Force-shielded cell, not moving a muscle even as she drew her saber for the killing stroke. She almost did it, but the memories of Naboo -- making love in the gardens, long hours joined in fragrant beds -- were still too clear, too real.

Their eyes met, making time stand still and Amidala could almost smell the flowers; feel his skin. Without a word to her husband, she put the saber away.

Somewhere, through the Force, she thought she heard Palpatine laughing.

0o0o

IX.

Anakin's cell was as wide as his arms outstretched. The Force shield hummed incessantly and the clone guards stood at attention at the controls. No one spoke to him, no one dared look at him, except for his Force-forsaken wife, who visited once a day, to appraise him silently, her dark eyes filled with calculations.

So busy was Amidala with her planning, she never felt the slight intrusion he made into her mind, slipping into her greatest fears.

The revelation was silent, but significant.

_Twins, there are twins_, and it took all of Anakin's self-control not to howl triumphantly to the stars.

0o0o

X.

The little girl had her mother's eyes and Anakin had no trouble recognizing her, as she snuck past the guards with Force stealth.

She, on the other hand, had no such certainty, as she peered at him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Your mother didn't tell you, did she?" Anakin asked, wishing he could caress her smooth cheek.

Leia blinked, unsure. "She told me enough. She said you killed my father."

Anakin laughed, shook his head. "I _am_ your father."

The light of terrible truth filled her eyes and he watched as she ran away, her braids flying out behind her.

0o0o

yep, moar to come. :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
